


Let's Fix It

by PetulantPenmanship



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Other, Sibling Incest, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPenmanship/pseuds/PetulantPenmanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic request! - Abbie recovers after becoming the unfortunate victim of a gunshot she saw coming too little too late. Jenny cares for her while questioning her sister’s sudden lack of aim, never realizing that there was so much more to the term “missed opportunities” than she expected to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fix It

“Really? You’re choosing to laugh about this?”

“Laughter is the best medicine.”

“I hope you’re not implying that Kevin Hart can heal that hole in your side better than I can.”

“Oooh, touchy much?”

Jenny rolled her eyes, rinsing the blood-stained hand towel at the sink before washing her own hands and grabbing two glasses from the cabinet above the stove. “You know, you should be thanking me for this. I had half a mind to leave you in the middle of that overpass.”

Abbie stared at her sister’s back and mouthed an expletive before she was able to turn around and see. Obviously, Jenny would never do such a thing but the implication stung enough, no matter how much she probably thought she was joking. 

“So what happened back there, anyway? You’re usually a near-perfect shot.” Jenny sat the glasses, now filled with wine, on the table in front of them and joined her sister on the couch. 

“Froze I guess.” Abbie downed her glass at first touch to halt the conversation at least for a moment. Truth of the matter was that it was pretty dark out, so she assumed Jenny never saw the other gunman nestled underneath the iron barrier of the overpass. The minute she did, she turned to hit him, but the shot from the man in front of her threw hers off once the bullet hit her side. 

Self sacrifice was starting to become the name of the game for Sheriff Abbie Mills, and the motivation behind that was almost saturated in the guilt of abandoning Jenny in an effort to assuage herself of the truth of what happened so long ago. Before tonight, it was the small things: taking her to dinner on her dime, unannounced massages, and relenting to letting her have the tv whenever she wanted. Of course, that meant she had to suffer through the entire Fast and Furious franchise, but it was well worth it. 

Tonight, she realized that her guilt was escalating beyond the frame of familial bond. Saving Jenny from that bullet should have been protocol but only because they were sisters. Not because of her conscious-heavy campaign to make amends. It wasn’t just that, though. The “other” never bothered to show itself under her surface until now and the last thing she had time for was more complications in matters of the heart. Her wounded side was quite enough, thank you very much.

“Right. Froze. I know we could be better at communication, Abbie, but don’t take me for a fool.” Jenny put her glass back down and stared in an effort to translate her sister’s face any way she knew how. 

Abbie had been more distant these past few months than she had ever been when they were apart. That’s a spectacular feat, but it also left an uncomfortable feeling that Jenny seemed to bear the brunt of whenever they did anything together. She accepted that Abbie seemed dead set on doing everything for her lately, but she could tell that it wasn’t genuine. Every now and then, when Abbie slipped the Mastercard in the waiter’s black wallet, Jenny would catch a glimpse of some kind of sadness she couldn’t place in the sheriff’s eyes. Whatever it was, she was doing a shit job of hiding it, and Jenny didn’t have the patience nor the will to keep trying to read a book in such complicated language.

“So are you going to be honest with me, or are we going to keep going in circles like this?”

Abbie studied the knotty pine of the cabinet carefully, almost going into a trance to keep herself from backing out of the burgeoning confrontation. After a few moments, she spoke. The sound that came out of her was almost reverent, hushed and respectful to the echoing silence around them.

“It was either me or you. Lord knows I haven’t been doing much in the way of protection lately.”

Jenny stared at Abbie as if she were a dragon doing handstands on a skateboard. “How does that even make sense? You miss a perfectly good shot to save me from-”

“The man by the overpass. His red dot was dead centered on you. I’m still surprised you didn’t see it.” 

Jenny got up from the couch and sat on the table directly across from Abbie. If she wasn’t going to look at her willingly, she’d have to stay on her to get this stuff out. She knew her sister was regressing again and she was more than willing to forgive the commentary on her lack of sight in combat. 

“No. We’re not doing this. I saved you. You’re helping me recover. I think that’s a good enough exchange for the night.” Abbie turned away and tried to get up from the couch, but her gunshot wound hindered her movement and she stumbled, falling forward. Jenny stood up and caught her just in time. 

“It was more than that. Why do you still feel so guilty?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Abbie. Please? Just this once? I’m not a stranger trying to take advantage of you. I’m your sister.”

“I guess I don’t know how to say that I’m sorry for everything without still feeling guilty about it.” The words flew out of her mouth so quickly that she was impressed at the ease of the sentence. With effort, she decided to capitalize on that milestone by finally looking Jenny directly in the eyes and when she did, her heart nearly stopped. There was no denying that her sister was beyond gorgeous, but she usually only agreed with the masses out of obligation. It had nothing to do with that “other” until now. 

“That’s been a problem of yours, you know.” Jenny noticed something else in Abbie’s expression, but she was growing a little tired of having to decipher every little thing. “Let’s call this the first step toward getting past it.”

“You didn’t finish your drink.” Abbie pointed to the glass on the table and Jenny shook her head as a wry smirk of disbelief lined her face. “Not that easy, Abbie. You’ve come a long way in the span of a few minutes. Don’t regress now. Let’s get past it.”

Another moment of silence hung between the two, and while it was more apparent this time around, it still offered a still hand to levying the tension. At least for a moment. When the moment sufficiently passed, Abbie steadied herself into Jenny’s supporting arms and put her hands to her sister’s face, taking a strand of her hair into her hands and tucking it gently behind her ear.

“Let’s get past it.”

The very last thing Jenny expected was the very next moment, in which Abbie’s lips found hers. It was an awkward dance from lips to hips and Jenny had to focus on both Abbie’s struggling balance and her pleading mouth. 

For about a minute, the lip lock persisted until Jenny gently held Abbie upright and away a few centimeters. A knowing glance finally cut across her features and she lifted Abbie’s face up by the chin, correctly measuring the amount of embarrassment her little sister must have been feeling at that exact moment. 

“So that’s what’s been eating at you...” 

Abbie wasn’t one to let absolute panic show itself anywhere but inside. Her red-tinged cheeks were giving everything away, however, and she suddenly wished she kept that desire on the surface. Kept it on the surface and worked it through enough so that it eventually flew out and into another place and time. Somewhere she didn’t have to think of it. Somewhere that would save her the embarrassment she was currently facing. 

“Let’s get past it.” 

For a moment, Abbie thought she had freaked out so much that she was having an out-of-body experience, watching the conversation replay itself over and over again in a loop in her head. She looked up at Jenny for confirmation of what she just heard, and was rewarded with another kiss. 

Jenny’s mouth pressed firmly onto Abbie’s in an attempt to alleviate any guilt and embarrassment she might have been feeling about the moment before. It worked enough that she felt the sheriff’s tension float away and her arms wrap around Jenny’s neck.

It was hours before they left that spot, and hours afterward that anyone had heard from them. A wall was shattered between the Mills sisters, and whatever issues presented themselves down the line as a direct result of these events, their hands and lips told all they needed to know about their willingness to stand together in the face of it.


End file.
